Things Are Fallin'
by thatdarling
Summary: "The dark thoughts, the shame, the malice, meet them at the door laughing and invite them in. Be grateful for whatever comes, because each has been sent as a guide beyond..." Clara Haines and Link will have to overcome forces that threaten the peace of Hyrule, while searching for their significance in life.


Chapter 1: _I'll Run_

This is Clara, as a girl, Clara was very, very shy. Some would say she was painfully shy, as if shyness has caused her pain and not the other way around.

There are _many_ things that can cause a person to recede, to look away from other people's eyes, to choose empty hallways over crowded ones. Some shy people try to reach out, and try but nothing seems to come back and there's just a point where they stop trying. In Clara's case she was slapped, pressured and called names designed to isolate her, designed to create maximum damage. And so, Clara learned how to stay still, to camouflage, _to be the least_. Some people describe this as receding into a shell, where the stillness hardens and protects, but even when the eyes look down, they still continue searching for some way out or in.

If someone carves into a small sapling with a knife, the injury is as wide as the entire trunk, although that mark will never heal, you can grow the tree around it, and as you grow the scar gets smaller in proportion. If you right now, are in a shell, you should know there's nothing wrong with you, there's many, many other people like you, and it might even be necessary it might even keep you safe for now, but after the danger is gone, after it has exhausted its use, you'll find a way out. You may need help, you might need to work pretty hard, you may need to find some ways to laugh at yourself, you may need to find a passion or a friend, **you will find it**. And when you do, it will be so good to see you.

This is me, Clara, as a girl, I _was_ very, very shy. This is the story of how I became the person I am today.

* * *

><p>Dark eyes stared dully at the dusty ceramic counter. A lean figure sat still on a wooden stool in the dimly lit room listening to the "Classics" by the "King of Rock". The melancholy lyrics rumbled loudly through the speakers located in the darker corners in the room.<br>Another figure entered the room, frustrated but with a good motive otherwise, spoke over the music."Ya know, isolating yourself in a dark room is not exactly healthy."

A Brooklyn accent startled her out of her musings, the young female slowly swiveled around in her seat to face the intruder with a slight scowl. "Rogers..."

Rogers quickly waved her hand emphasizing her friend not to interrupt."Look Clara, I understand you intend not to leave this room anytime soon, but for God sakes!"

With pale fingers Clara rubbed her temple harshly.

"Please, go out! Socialize, make some friends, get some fresh air!

"Rogers, you're not my mother, so quit it. Besides you know none of that interests me" Clara replied quietly and turned her back towards Rodgers.

Unconsciously, Clara began to mouth the lyrics in sync with the current track, "Heartbreak Hotel". Annoyed with her behavior, Rodgers opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it. An idea formed in her head, and she quickly walked out. Loud footsteps slowly diminished. Clara gave a soft sigh and continued to stare off. Questions and thoughts quickly invaded her mind.

_How did it come to this?  
>Everything is changing, and rearranging.<br>Something she's unprepared for.  
>She felt so helpless. <em>

Loud footsteps interrupted her thoughts and suddenly Clara was greeted by a plate containing blueberry muffins. Rodgers stood quietly, grinning widely. Clara returned a soft smile.

"Thanks Rodgers."

"Anytime!" Replied Rodgers while stuffing a muffin into her mouth while placing an arm around her friend's shoulder. A sweet aroma emitted from the sweet pastry. She timidly took a small bite and looked over to her friend. Honestly, she appreciated the kind gesture, but she didn't deserve caught her staring and she quickly swallowed the remaining muffin. She removed her arm that was previously wrapped around her friend's shoulder.

"It would last longer if you take a photo" chuckled Rodgers. Flustered, Clara turned her head away from her.

"S-sorry, I was just thinking."

Rodgers observed her Clara, with a blank face. She stood off the stool and stretched her freckled arms above her head.

"Ya know, I'm somewhat in a mood to play some video games. Care to join?"

"Umm.. I'll just watch."

* * *

><p>Angry shouts reverberated off the walls as Rogers once more, lost a heart.<p>

"Come on! I'll cut you, you piece of sh-"Rogers's sentence cut off as a disapproving glare was sent from the sofa across the room.

A sheepish grin soon plastered on Roger's face. "Sorry about that. Almost lost my cool there."

Clara rolled her eyes, her younger sister had left the video game counsel along with the game lying around, tempting Rogers to play. With curious eyes, Clara continued to observe the screen. From what she could infer, Rogers was playing an adventure genre game. She also noticed Rogers was obviously losing.

"So… Mind me asking. What is the objective of the game?"

Rogers continued mashing buttons and staring at the screen intensely while still acknowledging her friend.

"Oh, well it's 'bout a hero who was chosen by the Goddesses and granted power to fight evil creatures and overcome obstacles to beat Gano- No! Not another heart!" Rogers shook her head furiously. No longer explaining..

Clara smiled. She had a vague idea of the plot, and frankly she enjoyed seeing her friend play. She actually played the game itself when she was younger, but that was a long time ago. Unfortunately, to her displeasure her thoughts were soon drawn had only more questions, but absolutely no answers.

"-even listening?"

Clara blinked twice. How long has she been lost in her own thoughts? "Umm, sorry, I was daydreaming" Clara gave an apologetic smile. She turned her head to the clock that hung near the corner. It was almost evening, Rogers's eyebrows furrowed and followed Clara's gaze.

"It's getting late." Rogers replied while looking for her purse. Standing from the leather sofa, she made her way towards the front door. "I got to now, Georgina is coming over for the weekend."Clara remained in the same spot and closed her eyes, rubbing her temple. She felt a headache forming. Perhaps it was not wise to sit for the majority if the day. "Okay, I'll be seeing you." Clara said while waving her off mindlessly with one hand.

Rogers stood facing the doorway, her hand hovered over the doorknob. She suddenly turned around to face Clara. Silence filled the dainty little living room, confused by the abrupt silence Clara lifted her head to look at Rodgers.

"Rodgers?"

Rodgers shook her head. "Never mind. I'll see you later." She waved goodbye, shutting the wooden door behind let out a sigh of relief, glad that Rodgers skipped on the usual "self-improvement" lecture. She was tired of hearing it. She nearly had every word memorized.

She turned onto her side and pulled her knees to her chest. So many thoughts filled her mind, thoughts lanced with bitter loneliness. Honestly her future didn't look to hopeful. She stood up slowly from her position, annoyed by the ticking the clock made, which seemed to increase in volume. Fatigue was consuming her mind, it slowly beginning to take a toll on her physically. Not yet quite noticeable.

Letting a quiet groan, she trudged upstairs to change into a warmer apparel. Not taking any serious consideration, she simply slipped on a navy blue collared shirt and wore a pair of faded jeans that fit snugly against her frame. Feeling somewhat pleased, she walked down the stairs cold wooden floor making creaking sounds as she walked. It was so silent. Not a single sound could be heard except the groans the floor created. Her mother was at work, and siblings were nowhere to be found. She simply shrugged, their absence was not uncommon. Her family was not necessarily broken, yet it was not as close as it should be.

Lost in her own musings, Clara lost her footing and tripped over own feet. Annoyed, she quickly regained her balance and continued her way towards the main room. She crouched in front of the vintage sofa and reached under to grab her worn out combat boots. Quickly, she tied her boots and stood up, this action making her slightly dizzy.

No longer wanting to stay in the lonely residence, she walked out. Obtaining a small nickel key from a flower pot nearby. Locking the door swiftly, she placed the key in her pocket. Soon deciding to take a minute to go for a walk, she began down the empty sky was absolutely breathtaking. Colors of pink, red orange, and purple painted the sky in random streaks that seemed to be work of some artist. The scene was truly surreal.

A strange humming sound stopped Clara in her tracks. She tilted her head towards the strange noise. The humming was emitting from the forest surrounding her town. Curiosity filled her, she simply could not resist.

Being familiar with the forest, she didn't hesitate walking through, trying to locate the noise. She pushed aside large branches and carefully walked around the poison ivy covering the forest floor. Stumbling a couple times over the large roots that splayed around the forest floor, she continued searching for the origin of the sound. After several minutes of walking through thorny shrubs and thick bushes she sat on a fallen tree. She suddenly let out a quick gasp, she saw something out the corner of her eye. The same humming noise was now louder than before. Trying to remain calm, she reached with one hand slowly towards the nearest object, a long stick. In a rapid motion, she held the stick in a defensive stance towards the noise.

There was nothing.

'Idiot, you look like a fool.'

Embarrassed she flung the stick to the dirt ground and placed a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. The same strand of hair slid to her face once more. Irritated by this, she grabbed her hair and tied it into a low ponytail.

She took note quickly that the humming was no longer heard. There was not logical explanation for the strange noise... Perhaps she was imagining let a loud sigh and stood up. As she did, she came face to face with a black creature.

Clara features became terrified and she slowly backed away. The creature had strange markings on its arms and wore a chilling mask. The creature stood there, staring at her, studying her, Clara tried to remain calm, she slowly sucked in air. The creature took a step towards her. Clara let out a high pitched squeal and sprinted away from it.

The creature let out a loud roar, and began to chase her. It's movement's frenzied and swift. Clara was fast, _it_ was faster. Clara took a swift turn to the left, hoping to lose the creature. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, her muscles aching horribly. Still running, she turned her head, it was no longer behind her. She made a small sound of victory. Suddenly the ground underneath her vanished. Her eyes widened, the realization hit her, and she was falling.

Not processing that thought quickly, she hit the ground with a loud thud and continued to tumble down the ground, soon coming to a stop. She let out a small groan, painfully rolling onto her back. Dirt covered her person as well as a few scrapes and nicks. Only minor injuries. A loud roar echoed within the area.

"Oh no."

She quickly stood up, ignoring the sore pain and scanned around for shelter. She spotted a small rocky den, Not thinking twice she ran towards it. Kneeling down, she crawled into the entrance of the den and slid to the end, leaning against the dirt wall. Breathing heavily, minutes passed. Deciding to stay longer, not wanting to risk being caught by that _thing_.

'What was_ it_?'

'Was it gone?'

Clara's eyes suddenly widened, and her breath hitched. The humming noise resumed once more, even louder than before.

'Should I look?'

Perhaps it would not be wise... Clara debated for a short moment before making a decision. Slowly she crawled her way towards the entrance, avoiding the sharp rocks decorating the could be seen. Yet the humming resumed. Hesitant, Clara studied the surroundings carefully and stood up to fully look around. Walking a few steps, she came to a stop.

There before her stood a large black wall, giving off a strange aura, it was menacing almost. She etched closer. Black specks of ash seemed to be floating off this surreal barrier. Clara was tempted to approach this strange spectacle. It was foreign and unknown, she knew it was potentially dangerous, regardless it beckoned her. Like a moth to a flame. With one palm she cautiously reached towards it. She suddenly stopped her movement and she turned around sensing a presence. Her stomach dropped.

The black creature was hovering over her carefully, preventing any escape, Clara backed into the wall, and tightly closed her eyes, prepared to get mauled to death. A strange sensation took over, alarmed she opened her eyes. Black specks filled her vision. She was vanishing, disintegrating into thin air, along with the ash. It was an unnatural feeling. It was painful. The humming dangerously increased, and soon everything went black.

Clara was gone.


End file.
